


Birthmark

by Cami1313



Series: Robron Fics [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Explicit Language, M/M, Mentions of Aaron’s scars, Mild Smut, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Vic Finds out, accidently, brief mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami1313/pseuds/Cami1313
Summary: Vic, Adam, Aaron and Robert are having a drink and Robert accidentally corrects Adam about a birthmark of Aaron’s and things get awkward quick.





	Birthmark

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, 
> 
> So after I wrote my first RoBron fic I couldn’t stop thinking about the many ways people could’ve found out about them. So I’m thinking of doing a series maybe just for some fun. Some will be more serious and dramatic than other but some will be more light and fluffy like this one is. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Vic forced him to have a pint with her after she got off work and he had relented. 

He’d really been an absentee brother recently. Everything with Chrissie was really becoming a struggle everyday. He purposely told her he had extra meetings or they ran long and if he couldn’t meet Aaron then he just sat in his car at the layby. Honestly it was really becoming such a effort. Like when he lay next to her of a night time and heard her soft breath, he wished it was Aaron’s uneven snuffles instead. 

God he was so deep in his own lies that he had started to believe them himself. Honestly he had agreed to Vic to get out of that suffocating house. He worked so hard to get there and it wasn’t even worth it. Lawrence was always so judgmental and he honestly was waiting for Lachlan to snap as well. He didn’t sign up for a family of psychos and was beginning to think it all wasn’t worth it. 

If he gave himself a minute to drift into what he actually wanted, his mind went straight past the house and the money and all of the things that used to be so important to him and went straight to Aaron.

He smiled, memories of Aaron filling his mind. God he really did love him. And he was starting to think he could actually give it all up for him. But he wanted to cling a little bit longer, maybe his dad would be proud of him like he was Andy, if he tried harder.

He sighed and picked up his phone again, thumbing through to messages from Aaron that made him smile. 

“Oi, are you even listening to me?” Vic waved a hand in front of his face. “Of course not. Go home then if she wants you back.” She nodded with towards his phone, suspecting he was texting Chrissie.

He sighed, “Sorry Vic, I’m just a bit distracted. Got a lot going on at the moment. Go on, you we’re saying something about wanting to try new cheese for the pizza or something yeh?” 

She smiled, “Yeh, maybe you can actually multitask Robert. I’m impressed.” He put his phone back in his pocket and took another sip of his pint, he’d need another soon. 

A few minutes later Adam waltzed into the pub, making a beeline straight for vic, Aaron trailing behind.

“Hiya babes,” he gave her a quick peck, “how was work?” He sat next to her on the booth but pulled up another chair and motioned for Aaron to join them.

Aaron looked at the pair of them and then at Robert, who shrugged, and came to sit down. Aaron’s chair was only inches away from his own and he could feel the heat radiating off of Aaron. He could smell him as well, Aaron had only just come from work, and he smelled like oil and sweat and Robert tried to subtly move closer so he could inhale Aaron’s intoxicating scent.

God he wanted Aaron. He wanted him every time he set eyes on him really. Also the way Aaron wiggled in his chair to hide the fact he has to adjust himself from just being that close to Robert, made Robert a bit hard. They’d had a quickie yesterday in the portacabin at the yard when Adam had come to see Vic on her lunch break but even Robert could tell that Aaron was already wanting another go. Not as much as he was though.

Adam apparently had said something to him and he had been too distracted by thoughts of Aaron to hear.

“God Robert, I take back what I said about you being able to multitask. You really are in your own little world.”

Robert sighed, “Yeh sorry Vic, Adam, I was just a bit distracted.” Aaron huffed a soft laugh next to him. “Here, how ‘bout I go get us a round and when I come back I’ll promise to be more attentive.”

“Oi oi Robert, go on then mate.” Adam was clearly happy with this arrangement and Aaron just huffed out a ‘spose’ as Robert stood and headed for the bar. 

“Three pints and a glass of white please Chas, when you get a minute.” He asked the barmaid and got his wallet out. 

Chas stood in front of him and eyed him off while she pulled the pints. “Whatever you think you’re up to, I suggest you leave him alone. He’s been really good lately and I don’t need you stuffing things up again.”

Robert huffed, yeh he’s been good lately because he’s been with me, he felt like saying. But he and Aaron has decided to keep up the charade with Chas and Paddythat they’re weren’t together anymore as Paddy had actually threatened to tell Chrissie if he didn’t promise to stay away from Aaron. And he did stay away from Aaron, but Aaron didn’t stay away from him, so here they are. 

“I’m not up to anything Chas and I like seeing Aaron happy. I’m just having a pint with my sister and her husband and her husbands best mate who both happen to be the owners of a business I invest in. It’s all purely above board. Okay, so just relax.”

Chas scoffed as she placed the wine glass down and took the cash on the bar top. “Relax?, I’ll tell you to relax mister.” She muttered under her breath as she watched Robert walk back over to the table. 

Placing the drinks down he made sure to swipe his finger against Aaron’s when he handed his pint over. Aaron hide a smile. 

After that first round they had started to loosen up a bit and Robert would even say he was enjoying it and offered fo get the next round as well. This didn’t go unnoticed by Vic who made comment that he was being extra charming tonight. Aaron and Adam snorted at that and Robert had said he was just trying to be a better brother and that melted Vic. 

Somehow during the time they had been there, Aaron’s foot had come over to rest against his own. So he pressed his against him and rubbed up his ankle a bit. Careful to subtly check whether Chas was watching them.

Victoria was going on about a burn she got a few weeks ago and Adam commented that it looked like James May. That all had them laughing and they switched from burns to birth marks and Adam was one second away from dropping his pants to show them he did actually have one on his hip that looked like a frog. 

“Adam mate, put that away no one wants to see your junk.” 

Adam just grinned and wrapped his arm around Aaron’s head ruffling his hair. “I know you do mate, don’t deny it.”

This made them all laugh again and Aaron pushed him away after swearing at him and calling him a pillock.

They apparently were now talking about Aaron’s birth marks and Robert knew talking about his body made Aaron feel uncomfortable so Robert pressed his ankle against Aaron’s in a comforting gesture. 

He remembered their second trip to a hotel and how Aaron has finally felt comfortable to leave his shirt off. They finally had un-rushed time together and the sex they had at that hotel has cemented in his brain how he felt about Aaron. It was slow and loving and really good. Their sex was always good, part of the reason Robert kept going back at the beginning but knowing that he loved Aaron and that Aaron loved him. God it has been the best sex of his life. And afterwards, after a quick nap, he has kissed every inch of Aaron’s body and worshipped it. Right down to the birthmarks and scars, self inflicted and not, he had kissed and licked a path from head to toe. When he reached Aaron’s face he saw the glassy look in the other mans eyes and so he has kissed those as well. Aaron had flipped him over then and fucked him ‘till he saw stars. God he loved Aaron.

Adam mentioned a birthmark on Aaron’s right thigh and Robert absentmindedly said, “left thigh.” And was immediately dragged into a memory of kissing that exact mark before he slid inside of him.

The sudden silence was what dragged him out of his thoughts. Adam’s irritating voice has stopped and Vic’s own hadn’t replaced it.

He looked up. 

Adam and Vic were both looking at him weirdly. And Aaron avoided eye contact with everyone and sipped at his beer. 

“What?” He said, becoming uncomfortable with their staring. 

Vic narrowed her eyes at him, “How did you know about Aaron’s birthmark being on the left?” 

He cleared his throat. Shit, he had said that out loud. Shit, he didn’t have an excuse ready. Fuck. He looked at Aaron, who just shrugged and sipped his beer again. Explain yourself out of this one, Aaron’s shrug said. 

Fuck. He had to think fast. Quick, distract her.

He cleared his throat again, “How do YOU know which side it’s on aye? Anything you’re not telling us.” Yes, nice save Sugden, turn it around on her. 

Victoria blushes a little, and simply said, “I know why I’ve seen it Robert. Why have you seen it?”

Aye, why was she blushing. And what did she mean by knowing why she had seen it. Adam just looked confused so Robert pressed on. 

“Accidentally caught him changing in the cabin at the yard once.” He lies through his teeth. Aaron huffed a laugh next to him that seemed to say, ‘yeh nice save Robert, that doesn’t sound fake at all.’ 

Vic looked at him again and relaxed, seemingly accepting this answer, turning back to Adam. But Adam just held up his hand. 

“Oi nah. Aaron doesn’t change at the cabin. Not even if he’s covered in oil or all sorts. He doesn’t like the possibility of someone walking in on him, because of his....” he trailed off. 

His scars, Adam was going to say. And everyone at the table knew about them. 

This time the silence was more sad than awkward. All of them knowing about Aaron’s cutting and his history. Robert knew this was a bad subject for Aaron so he tried to change the subject to the first thing he could think of.

“Oi Vic you never answered my question?”

Vic looked at him quizzically, “What question?” 

“How did you know what leg his birthmark was on?” He inquired. 

“Right! I think that’s enough for now, let’s call it a night shall we.” Aaron has finally spoken up, obviously wanted to wrap this conversation up. Aaron’s hesitance about Robert wanting to know made him more pushy.

“I’m not going till Vic tells me.” He stares her down and she blushes again. Robert really wants to know what’s illiciting this response from Aaron and Vic.

“Err duh, they dated years ago. When Aaron was pretending to be straight. They shagged and everything.” Adam filled in, “Though I really try to forget about that part.” He grimaced 

“What!” He looked at Aaron who just shrugged at him again and then back to Vic who was watching his reaction. 

Eww, that’s so gross. Thinking about his little sister and his lover like ‘that’ made him feel physically ill. Oh god he’d managed to sleep with people both his siblings had, it’s a small village so he expected that with Andy but not with Victoria. And definitely not Aaron. 

His face scrunched up in disgust. 

His face must of given something away and Victoria used his distraction to ask the question she had earlier again. 

“Robert, why do you know where Aaron’s birthmark is?” 

He just looked at Aaron pleadingly and she kept pressing him. “You heard me the first time Vic.” God he was so grossed out right now, why was she asking him this. 

“I don’t believe you.” She narrowed her eyes again. Aaron and Adam has both decided to keep out of whatever was happening between the siblings. Aaron looked quite guilty as well so Victoria presses again.

Robert threw his hands up in exasperation, “I don’t know what you want to hear from me Vic. Would you believe me if I said I know about it for the same reason you do?” He didn’t know why he had said it and clearly he wasn’t thinking. Aaron choked on his pint and Victoria gasped, realising what he had just said. 

“Just forget I said anything.” Robert leapt from his chair and hightailed it out of the pub. 

“Aaron what the fuck?” Victoria exclaimed. 

Aaron shrugged and finished his pint, “Not my place to tell ya, go talk to him tommrow when he’s calmed down.” And got up and walked into the back, leaving Victoria to come to the realisation about her brother and Aaron. Neither had denied it and she was so shocked she didn’t know what to think or say. 

She sat there for a minute before Adam shook her arm. 

“Babes, did I miss something. What just happened? I’m so confused.” She just stared at him. “How did Robert know?” He asked.

Victoria just shook her head. No. No she was not thinking about this right now. She grabbed her coat and left the pub. She didn’t want to think about this right now. She had a big talk with her brother comingsoon and she could barely wrap her head around what she has just found out. 

A very confused Adam trailed after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Adam cracks me up man honestly
> 
> Also comments and kudos are like air to me, I need them live. :)


End file.
